Advances in computer technologies (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased computer applications in various industries. Ever more powerful server systems, which are often configured as a cluster of servers, are commonly provided to service requests originating from external sources such as the World Wide Web, for example.
In light of such advances, the amount of available electronic data grows and it becomes more important to store such data in a manageable manner that facilitates user friendly and quick data searches and retrieval. Today, a common approach is to store electronic data in one or more databases or data stores. In general, a typical data store can be referred to as an organized collection of information with data structured such that a computer program can quickly search and select desired pieces of data, for example. Commonly, data within a data store is organized via one or more tables. Such tables are arranged as an array of data rows.
Such electronic data can be hosted by a server and accessed by a client. In particular, there are techniques to render image data on the server side and transmit such data to the client for display. Yet, the network bandwidth and latency can significantly reduce the rendering speed (e.g., frames per second (FPS), etc.) and increase the response time for data manipulation (e.g., lag, etc.). Such lag and latency in response time to data requests and/or manipulations can deteriorate the experience of interacting with such data (e.g., image data, 3-dimensional image data, etc.). In addition, the network can become congested by requests in which the performance can be further hindered.